The present invention relates to a hinge assembly for mounting a sewing machine in a cabinet.
A type of sewing machine currently in popular use is selectively convertible for use in a flat-bed or free-arm mode. The machine is mounted on a hinge assembly which controls the attitude of the machine in its movement from storage position to flat-bed and free-arm mode of operation. Desirably, the sewing machine, in either mode of operation, should assume a level position in relation to the table top work surface of the cabinet. The structural character of the linkage arrangement utilized in the hinge assembly, together with the dimensional tolerances of the components of the hinge assembly and the cabinet, make it extremely difficult to produce a commercial hinge assembly which will position the sewing machine so that in both modes of operation it will be level in relation to the table top and in accurate registration therewith.